Chocolat'
by Tapioca
Summary: Again...that annoying red box tied up smartly in a gold ribbon.  DxH


CHOCOLAT'

Any and all harry potter characters and places not owned by me for any personal profit. owned forever to JK Rowlings.

~enjoy

"Harry, wake up!"

Harry opened his eyes and looked around at Hermione, who had poked him in the back quite hard. She nodded forward towards the front of the classroom. _Oh, right. Of course Hermione doesnt have anything important to say to me._ Snape was just finishing a lecture when harry rubbed his face to wake himself up. Snape hated him enough now, he didnt need to anger him further by getting caught asleep during class.

Thump.

Thump? Wait a second... Harry looked over the edge of the table to see a small red box he had knocked off with his elbow. Picking it up, he turned to Ron, sitting beside him.

"Hey, did you put this on the table?" Harry held it up for his best friend to see. Ron shook his head and gave Harry a strange look.

"What is it?"

"No clue..."

"You gonna open it, or shall I?"

Ron held out his hand and smiled. Harry clutched the little present to his chest protectively. The redhead just laughed. _Here goes nothing. I just hope its not a joke or prank. Ill kill whoever did this if i end up with pink hair or glow-in-the-dark worts..._ He pulled the gold ribbon out of its bow and tucked it his pocket. He held the box under the table so only he and Ron could see what he was doing and opened it. Inside were four chocolate truffles with tiny marzipan rose buds nestled into the sweets. There was no indication of the sender.

The scrape of benches on the stone floor, made the two boys look up. With the short distraction, they hadnt noticed that class had ended. Everyone was packing up to leave for their next destination. Hermione was already at the door waiting for them. She crossed her arms impatiently for them to hurry up.

"Who do you think sent it?" Harry asked, setting down the chocolates back down on the table. Nobody seemed any different to him, and he couldn't fathom being the object of someone's affections. He looked around at the disapating students as he stood up, packing his things up. Nobody looked like they might have done it, but Malfoy was staring at him. Ron noticed too and pulled Harry away to Hermione, grabbing the chocolate on the way.

"Ron? Harry? What took you?" Hermione asked. She looked at the red box of truffles and looked at Ron. Ron hurriedly shoved the box at Harry, who took it and started walking.

"Harry found this on our table- er, well more like the floor anyway, but he didnt see who left it."

"What do you mean? How could something just appear?"

"Dont ask me!" Ron threw up his hands in defense. Hermione sighed and turned to her other side.

"Harry, exactly what happened?"

"When you woke me up, I rubbed my face. Then I knocked the box off the table onto the floor, I guess. I picked it up and opened it." Harry looked to Ron, who nodded in agreement. Hermione still didn't look convinced.

"Well, somebody had to have left it there...but who?" she said mostly to herself.

"Must be a secret admirer," Ron smirked and earned a shove from Hermione.

"Quit acting like a child."

"Yeah, Weasle, quit it," a familiar voice mocked from behind the trio. They turned around, and Harry frowned.

"Malfoy."

"Yes yes, thank you for announcing the obvious. I want to talk." Draco Malfoy didn't look like he was picking a fight, so Harry nodded. He looked at Ron and Hermione who looked right back at him. Ron looked like he was about to punch the Slytherin right then and there. Hermione had a curious but thoughtful look, and pulled Ron away and down the hall. Harry turned back and crossed his arms.

"What do you want?"

"Before I answer that, tell me why you hate me."

"What?" Harry squinted angrily. "What kind of question is that? You insulted my friend infront of me and then asked for me to be yours. Why would I not be angry at you?"

"Yes, but anger goes away. I tried apolagizing, but you insulted me right back. Is there something else? Because one mistake shouldn't leave such a deep wound." Malfoy looked straight into Harry's eyes. The intesity sent shivers down Harry's spine. _Why was he always fighting with Malfoy? Did he really just make a mistake and I never gave him a chance?_ Harry couldn't answer that. They had been enemies too long and he was a prick. That was simple. Malfoy was a filthy git who bullied people to get his way. He didn't deserve friends...or did he? Harry shook his head and turned to leave. He didnt want to talk about this. Malfoy knew he was a jerk and didnt do anything about it.

"Wait! Please...I still want to be your friend. I answered your question. I know I've been horrible, but ive regretted everything I've said. I really do like you, and I really am sorry," Malfoy grabbed Harry's arm, who shook him off but stopped.

"Thanks for admitting you're a pain in the arse, but I'm not convinced."

"I knew you'd say that."

"Yeah? And what am I going to say next, genius?"

"Nothing. You're just going to turn your back again and keep on hating me..." Malfoy sighed. Harry did just that.

Draco looked longingly at Harry Potter's receding figure. He mentaly hit himself. He could never do this thing right. Draco's eyes teared up, once he was alone in the corridor. He fell to his knees and started crying. The Malfoy mask had fallen. _Harry really does hate me doesn't he? But I have to convince him I love him. I never stopped wanting to be close, but I guess I screwed up back then didn't I? _Draco covered his face with his hands, because his face was stained and he wanted to disappear. Somehow, his feelings had mutated over the summer, leaving him confused and wallowing in despair. He had thought innapropriate things about Harry, and it was hard to keep control of his strange desire for the Boy Who Lived.

_I have to tell him. No, I have to show him._

Draco stumbled to the Slytherin common room and up to his room, eyes still puffy and red. He clumsily took out a peice of parchment and paused. Draco pulled on his hair and sank onto his bed yelling at himself. These feelings were too strange. Unnatural. Wrong. He wasn't supposed to feel this way, he was supposed to loath Harry Potter.

But...he didn't.

The next morning, Harry recieved another red and gold box of chocolates. This time they were dark cherry cordials. The package had been floating in front of the lavatory stall as Harry emerged before breakfast. This he reported to Ron and Hermione and the three became curiouser and curiouser. Ron had suggested that the giver must be male to have levitated the candy in the men's lavatory. Hermione backed it up by saying she had asked around the Hufflepuffs.

"Those gossipers have heard nothing. If any girl liked you enough to send you mysterious sweets, the Hufflepuffs would definitely know. Guys generally aren't so open about this kind of stuff."

"Yea mate, some poor bloke has the hots for you," Ron suppressed a smirk, and instead tried to look supportive. Harry just paced back and forth. _A guy? Why would anyone bother, I'm not a poof. I'm not, I'm not I'm not, I'm...well yeah maybe...no. I'm not, I'm not, I'm not._ _The idiot, who'd send another guy chocolates?_ He had to find out who kept sending these and set him straight. If anyone found out, the rumor mill would be up and running. Harry could see the headlines now. But first things first, they had to get to class. They had to act normal and be on the lookout quietly.

Later, after Care of Magical Creatures with Hagrid, Ron pulled aside Harry and Hermione as everyone was walking back to the castle. "What is it?" Hermione whispered excitedly.

"Nothing."

"What?" she asked again confused.

"Thats just it 'mione, nothing. Nobody is looking at Harry wierdly. Not in any of our classes that is. Except Malfoy. He's always staring at you, but what's new?"

"You think it's him?"

"What?"

"Oh, nevermind him, Hermione. Hes just been acting strange. Remember that time he wanted to talk yesterday?" Harry asked. They nodded. "Well, he kept saying how he was sorry and he never intended to be enemies and just wanted to be friends. I think he bumped his head over the summer."

"That explains it then. He's insane," Ron murmered, relieved.

"Harry, why didn't you tell us this?" Hermione jabbed at Harry's ribs. Without waiting for an answer she continued on, "If Malfoy apolagized, which he never does, maybe he was serious. You know how cold those purebloods are, they never say sorry for anything."

"I don't know..."

And that was that. Hermione could tell that Harry was still mulling over the subject. She herself hated Malfoy's guts, but it wouldn't hurt to be on his good side. Who knows what a friend in the Malfoys could be worth. Nevertheless, she didn't voice her opinion so Harry could decide for himself. None of them brought this or the chocolates up until dinner at the great hall. Because, lo and behold, there was another box. When he sat down, Harry yelped and jumped back up. Ron swore under his breath and Seamus laughed at Harry. "Watch it there, Harry. Dont want to have a seat. Determined to stand all dinner? Hahaha, you really are strange Harry."

"Shut it. I just sat on something and was surprised, thats all." He glared at Seamus and another boy who had laughed too. They chuckled and whent back to their food. Harry pulled out the red box from under him and sat back down. Hermione nodded at him to open it. Inside was a single chocolate owl. But this time, there was a note folded inside. It read:

SECOND FLOOR CORRIDOR, NINE O'CLOCK. COME ALONE.

Harry stuffed the owl in his mouth and handed the note across the table. Hermione took it and read it. Ron leaned over her shoulder and read it too. He snorted. "You are being summoned." Hermione elbowed him and looked up at Harry.

"Do you think it's safe to go see this mystery person? What if it's a trap?"

"Yeah, 'mione, old voldies finally stooped low enough to courting Harry. Maybe he's planning on marrying him before he kills him." Ron looked at her incredulously. She glared and took a sip of her pumpkin juice.

"I'm going. I dont think it's dangerous." Harry said determined. He was very curious and couldn't help but feel flattered by the small gifts. Whoever it turned out to be, Harry would let them explain. It was sweet, and he didn't think there were any bad intentions behind it. He just didn't want rumors to start flying aorund that he was gay. That would screw things up more than they already were.

Draco paced back and forth in the hallway, waiting until the schools big clock chimed nine. He had been doing so since seven trying to figure out what to say to Harry. If he came at all. Maybe he wouldn't and then where would he be? Oh Merlin, Harry just HAD to come. He just had to. At first, Draco considered telling Harry outright his feelings for him, regardless of how taboo and confusingly wrong they were. That idea was scratched out because it might scare Harry away or anger him, and Draco liked his nose the way it was. Then he thought about just going with the friend thing again, but Harry wouldnt believe him because of the chocolates. So no on that one too. His last option was to kiss Harry and see what may, but Draco was terrified about it. It was all he could think of and so he just worried over it until he heard footsteps around the corner. Draco peeked and, seeing it was indeed Harry Potter, dashed into a broom closet and poised behind the door.

"Hello? I'm here, whoever you are..." Harry's voice echoed down the corridor.

Draco quickly pulled Harry into the closet as he was passsing it, and cast a blinding charm on Harry. When his captive called out, startled, he grabbed his arms, and pulled Harry to his chest. Harry blushed furiously and tried to get away, but Draco pulled him into a kiss. It hadn't lasted a second before Harry yanked his arms free and stumbled back into the door.

"Get away from me!" he gasped and scrambled to find the door handle. Not finding it, Harry turned around and began to bang on the door, hoping someone would find him.

"No one is coming this way, everyone is eating dinner right about now..." Draco whispered into Harry's ear, sending shivers down the other boy's spine. He could feel it. He pressed himself against Harry's stiff form and wrapped his arms in a tight embrace. "I want you. I know I shouldn't, but I really do. I want to be more than just friends."

"Who are you?"

"I'm not telling," Draco laughed. He knew it wouldn't give himself away, because Harry never heard him laugh. Sadly, Draco never let him. He wished he could. He bit the top of Harry's ear and spun them both around so he was up against the door. He felt Harry relax a little but squirmed. Draco smiled and turned the handle, released the charm and lept into the corridor. He ran as fast as he could, and didn't stop until he reached the Great Hall, where he could slip in and take his seat without Harry ever knowing he was the one person missing.

Harry slumped to the floor. He had gone to meet the mystery person and was very much surprised. If only he could remember that voice...

"Are you sure Harry? You can't remember at all?" Hermione repeated. After a few minutes, Harry had left the broomcloset and returned to the Great Hall for the rest of dinner. Now he, Ron, and Hermione were sitting on the couch infront of the fireplace in the Gryffindoor commonroom. He had told them about the encounter, but he purposefully lefy out the part of being kissed and nibbled at.

"No, like I said, it was really familiar, but I just can't think of it."

"So, then, what was the point of getting you to meet him? He didn't tell you who he was." Ron leaned forward and poked the fire.

"I don't know."

"Bloody coward, I tell ya."

"Oh, sod off Ron..." Hermione said unemotionally. She was busy thinking. Harry could tell that because she always had this expression when she was deep in thought. He lay back against the couch and thought too. He didn't think about the man who blinded him, but about the man who kissed him. Harry had been turning it over and over and over in his mind since then. How he nibbled at his ear, how he whispered into his ear just so. It was nice. But oh, how he wished he knew his name! Oh, what would he give!

If he only knew that all he had to give was his piece of toast...

"Oi, 'arry! Gimme your toast." Seamus reached across the table and kidnapped Harry's bread from his plate. Harry scowled at him.

"Get your own, dimwit."

"Oh, but someone else's tastes so much better!" Seamus laughed, joined in by Ron. Ron put four more onto Harry's plate.

"There you go, mate. Plenty more." he joked. Even Hermione had to grin. She had a book open on the table and had been listening from behind the yellowed pages. She looked up and tapped Harry on the arm. He stopped joking with Ron and Seamus and looked at her.

"Yeah?"

"Harry...I believe there is something about to fall into your orange juice." She said, pointing to his glass. A little red box with a gold ribbon sat, poised on top of it. Harry took it off, and tossed it into the air before catching it. Seamus had started a conversation with someone further down, and Ron looked over too. Harry opened the box and peered inside. There sat a pair of pink sugar lips and another note reading:

SORRY FOR LOSING CONTROL LIKE THAT. YOU SEE, I FEEL CLOSE TO YOU, I ALREADY KNOW EVERYTHING ABOUT YOU.

"Uh, Ron? You sure a guy sent this?" Harry laughed, showing his friend the candy. He secretly hid the note in his robes, not sure he wanted to answer what the sender meant by "losing control".

"Well, uh, you know..." Ron stammered at the lovey-dovey concoction that lay infront of him. Hermione giggled and took it out. She placed the candy on the edge of Harry's plate and laughed saying, "Maybe he's just a flame. Arent you going to eat it? Or should you kiss it first?" Harry took it and stuffed the whole thing in his mouth.

"Better?" pink sugar crystals flying from his mouth. It sounded more like bed-augh because he prompty spit it back out gagging. Hermione burst out laughing again, and Ron chuckled before patting Harry on the back.

"Don't go choking on us now, Harry. We need you to win the quidditch game today."

"Yeah, right, thanks." Harry mumbled, scraping his tounge with the butterknife in a vain attempt to rid himself of the overly sweetness. Over his shoulder, a certain blonde was trying hard not to laugh.

Draco leaned up against the coloumn. The quidditch game was about to start, and he had a sixth box of chocolates in his hand and was turning it about, flipping it over like his stomach was doing. He screwed up last time. He had intented to let Harry know who he was but chickened out, writing the shorter note instead. He did feel like he knew Harry. He always did his homework. He looked his family up at the library, had asked Snape about James, cut out every newspaper article he could find, and even snuck into the Ministry's very detailed records. It wasn't like he was obsessed or anything. He was just curious. Right, curious.

Draco looked up and was yanked from his thoughts. Harry was staring at him from across the field. _Shit._ Draco scowled and hid the box behind his back. _Maybe he didnt see. What the fuck, of course he saw, you bloody prick._

"What are you looking at?" he yelled across and tried to look angry. It wasn't very effective.

Harry could not believe his eyes. Here he was, just chatting it up with his teammates, and bam! A flash of gold caught his eye. He spotted it across the field, in Malfoy's hand of all places. Malfoy. Bloody Malfoy, why'd it have to be him. It would have been SO much easier if it had been some ugly ass punk from Hufflepuff caught up in the fame of Harry's constant newspaper attention. So much easier. It was a prank, it just had to be some cruel joke. But...it had all seemed sinscere, and that was what Harry was worried about.

It all made sense now, though. The offer of friendship, the sneaky notes. Harry got what Malfoy-no, Draco-had said when he whispered " I want to be more than just friends". But could he?

Harry spent the rest of the game, in deep thought. The game lasted forever, with the Slytherin seeker avoiding him, obviously embarrassed, and the Gryffindor spacing out above the arena. Eventually Draco found the snitch, and the game was over. His house was slightly miffed about the loss, but Harry didn't pay much attention. He simply "yeah"-ed and "I know right"-ed where he needed to.

The next morning at breakfast, Harry ate silently, constantly glancing at the Slytherin table waiting for the mail owls. When they started to fly in from the rafters dropping their packages, Harry turned his full attention to Draco.

Draco could feel Harry's eyes on him all morning. He knew. Draco knew he knew. Harry knew Draco knew he knew. Damn.

As uncomfotable as it was, Draco ate normally, trying to act like nothing was amiss. The mail owls came and he heard the murmurs and excited chatter from around the room as the students got their daily prophets and letters from home. He wasn't expecting anything, so he was clearly startled when a snowy white owl swooped down and dropped a green box tied with a silver ribbon in front of him. He smiled, frantically ripping off the ribbon and pulling open the box. Inside was a chocolate kitten with gumdrop eyes and a gummy bowtie.

He jumped up, his face breaking from the strain of his gigantic smile. He ran down the table and across the room. He saw Harry stand up slowly, also smiling.

Draco ran up to the Gryffindor, pulling him into a kiss.

~Fin


End file.
